


It's Okay

by Shenanigans



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scallison, Scisaac - Freeform, Threesome - F/M/M, sometimes you just want a pile of boys with a kick ass chick okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenanigans/pseuds/Shenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was really just a matter of time.</p><p>[the one where Scott has no idea what he's doing but Allison has this locked down and Isaac is just going with it]</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Okay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wangler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangler/gifts).



> Unbetaed and written on the fly. So, wonky grammar and any typos are mine and I own them with all of my shipper soul. First time writing Scott AND Allison. [flails] Many thanks to Lolafeist for listening to me whine about mental images until I wrote it. 
> 
> Thanks to anyone who reads this; I appreciate your patience. [wanders off and bitches about the silly show about werewolves and how it's eaten her life]

Scott's never entirely sure how it happened. He's actually just winging it most of the time anyway. So, in a sense, this is just par for the course. If par for the course means his thighs are bracketing Allison's hips as she arches back against him in a quivering line of pale skin with Isaac’s tongue moving on her, mouth broken open on a sigh that smears against the corner of his lips.

They'd joked about this- joked meaning she'd muttered about it with soft growls when he was licking the underside of her breast, fingers tight and wet as he pushed and touched at her- about what it would be like to bring Isaac to bed. He'd growled, possessive with a flash of teeth that just made her dimples wink and his cock impossibly harder.

Later, with her hair sprawled over the pillow and his face tucked into the curve of her neck as he reminded his lungs that he no longer had asthma, she carded her nails into his hair and smiled an, "I don't mind, you know," into his temple. She'd spasmed around him, still half hard, wet and slippery inside the condom as he shivered, tensing around the flash of something too sweet and too perfect to make his brain form words beyond: guh.

The thought had been something he'd shake off like spider webs. It stuck to his fingers and made him flail out of bed in the mornings. He'd prop up on his forearms and stare down at the tent in his boxers, the scent sharp and bitter with arousal before flopping back with a groan and rubbing at his face. It was infectious, tickling at the back of his throat and curling around his brain.

He'd catch himself staring thoughtfully as Isaac spoke in that slow considering way he had at school, waving a floppy French fry before popping it into his mouth and chewing. He'd catch himself half hard in Chemistry, staring at the shape of Isaac's jaw, comparing it idly to the angle of Allison's. Scott would slink lower in his desk and Stiles would gawp once before laughing and shoving him. He wasn't subtle and he was pretty sure when the back of Isaac's neck went red that Isaac could smell it on him.

"You like him," Allison breathed, hands splayed against his chest as her hips worked, rolling on him as the flush bloomed over her collarbones. He stared up at her, mouth half open and brows pulled together like she was something so beautiful, so perfect, it _hurt_ to look at her. Her head would fall back, hair slipping down her back to tickle his fingertips where they were splayed against her shoulder blades. Her nipples were distracting and he'd nodded without thinking and she'd bit her lip, wetting them before doing something so sinful and sinuous his brain broke a little. His thighs going tight as his toes curled and he arched, pulling her down to catch her mouth, catch the words before they could fall and stain his skin.

"Well," Stiles had shrugged, twirling on the desk chair in front of his computer. He was half lit blue while Scott was sprawled face down in his pillow. "You do have a type, dude."

Scott was proud of the affronted look he managed. He had worked on it in the mirror.

"Bullshit," Stiles had come to a complete stop on the word, leaning forward and giving him the look. Scott was used to the look and grinned winningly before dimming it in increments and tossing him a helpless look. "No puppy eyes. Fired. No. Stop it. Foul! I call foul!"

"How would it even work though?" Scott asked, rolling onto his back and lifting his hands to try and work through the configurations while Stiles fell off the chair with a moaned "Oh my God," and muttered about how he had failed Scott as a friend.

Three hours of Google searching later and a few very interesting animated gifs, Scott had blinked open mouthed at Stiles who just looked inordinately proud of his appropriately titled folder "Fuckit List".

The walk back to his house had been an awkward boner tucked crabbed sort of thing. He'd waved idly at the Pomeranian who was fiercely protecting the corner neighbors gardenias and stumbled up the front porch. The car was gone and there was a flicker of light on the curtains. He leaned a shoulder against the post and pulled out his phone. _Okay, so maybe a little._

 _Called it._ Came Allison's reply complete with small overly happy smiley face.

He sighed, tucking his phone back into his jeans and glared at his groin before bouncing a few times and thinking very hard about Nurse Granich. She was a broad shouldered woman with hands like softball mitts who smelled vaguely of camphor oil and cats. Five minutes later he pushed in the front door and was halfway through scuttling across the foyer when Isaac tossed him a quick "S'up, dude" from where he was sprawled out on the couch, pencil in the corner of his mouth while he grimaced at his homework and had some strange History channel reality show on mute in the background.

"Hey."

It was very normal and he took the stairs two at a time. He told himself he wasn't fleeing. It was a strategic retreat.

The problem was Scott was starting to realize he did have a type: tall, wavy haired, with dimples and a soft glittering eyed look that made his mouth water and his cock half hard.

He lay in bed that night, staring at the ceiling as he couldn't help but listen. Isaac was incredibly quiet. He'd almost say polite, except that would mean he had to actually acknowledge the fact that he was straining to hear the way Isaac's heartbeat kicked up, his breathing went ragged and strangled. Scott knew that sound. He knew it meant that Isaac had a palm over his mouth to muffle himself and the soft quiet shush of knuckles against cotton. It was an abortive sound, quick and fast as knees bent, thighs spread and legs moved, helpless as Isaac strained into his own fingers. Scott forced himself to think of Allison when his hand slipped under the sheets. He thought of the soft kisses that went wild and frantic, hard lipped when she was about to come. The way her whole body heated, flushing hotter around him. He thought of the way her head rocked forward, breasts pressed against his chest as he clutched at her, fucking harder- wild in those last tangled moments.

Scott stopped being able to look Isaac in the eye. Isaac started wandering out of the shower in a towel, leaving wet footprints on the hardwood and hair curling darkly as he moved to the guest room. They didn't talk about the way Isaac started sitting closer on the couch, or the way if they reached for something at the same time, Scott's fingers lingered.

Sex with Allison, if possible, got _better_.

So, that first part was a lie. Scott knows exactly how it happened. He knows how they started getting less... secretive.

He remembers the moment Allison had opened the door to scamper downstairs to the kitchen to grab a water in nothing but those lacy black underpants and his red lacrosse jersey and paused. She'd kicked a leg up, tucking the toes of her right foot behind the calf of her left, dimpling brightly at Isaac where he'd frozen open mouthed and blinked.

Scott had scrambled a pillow over his crotch and waved a waggly fingered hand, mortified as Isaac looked into the room. Allison had belled a laugh and ducked around where Isaac was stuck with his book bag over one shoulder in the hall. Isaac's head had turned, following the flash of her ass before swinging back to where Scott was sprawled on tangled sheets with a condom wrapper stuck to the bottom of his foot and then just pointed down the hall.

"I'll just..."

"Yeah."

"Right."

"Door?"

Isaac backed up like something out of a cartoon and closed the door, but not before they shared a sticky glittering look. "Got it."

Scott may have groaned, head hitting the pillow audibly as he tossed the pillow aside and glared down at where his dick had taken a decided interest. "Thanks."

There was a muffled, "No problem."

Scott was fucked. Allison just grinned, evil and dimpled as she crawled back into bed and tossed his jersey to the side and licked the soft skin of his inner thigh. "That went well."

He rolled her face down and buried his face between her thighs, dark hair already slick with the taste of rubber and the tangy wet of her. She mewled, loud and shaking. Scott didn't stop until his chin was smeared and his face was slick. He could hear Isaac down the hall under the growls in his own chest.

Really, it was just a matter of time.

He thinks maybe he could have stopped it. He thinks maybe it was something that should have been stopped, but now?

Now, with his right hand roving hotly between Allison's nipples and his cock slotted at the curve of her ass and his headboard rocking with the way the three of them moved, he was oddly fine with it.

His room was a miasma of sex. The sheets damp with sweat and the sticky smear of fingers and kisses that didn't stay where he left them.

He couldn't look away, mesmerized by the shape of Isaac's jaw pressed red and hot against Allison's inner thigh. He couldn't stop the way he was focused on the line of concentration between Isaac's brows. He was stuck in the blown black of Isaac's pupils when he blinked and looked up the length of Allison's body to hold Scott's eyes. That was Allison's leg hooked over his shoulder. Those were Allison's fingers tugging at his hair around the open mouth moans that rolled in time with the urgent rocks of her hips.

Isaac had been wide eyed- tentative at first. Just light fingers at the high arch of Scott's foot as his knee pushed a divot into the edge of the bed. Scott had been sitting up, Allison tucked between his thighs as he mouthed at the curve of her shoulder and stroked lightly over her stomach and then lower. He'd closed his eyes at the noise she made when he touched her, the tight crackling silk of her hair against his palm as he'd spread and touched, finding the way she lolled back and spread her thighs for him the deepest sort of heady.

"It's okay," she breathed, soft and comforting around the teeth that bit at her lip when Scott flicked a finger curiously over her clit.

He'd opened his eyes at the dip in the bed, finding Isaac staring at him. "It's okay," he'd repeated, soft and hopeful.

It was strange the things he noticed. Isaac still had his shoes on. His shirt was rucked up around his middle and there was a gap at the back of his jeans when he shifted, humping down against the mattress as he pushed his mouth harder against Allison. It was sloppy wet, slicking his balls where they were pulled tight against his body. He could feel the slight stubble of Isaac's chin in little shocking presses when he ducked his head. There was a pause, Isaac's long slender fingers going tighter on Allison's hips before he pulled back and wet his lips. It was a deliberate tasting before he shifted on the bed, squirming back and breathing around the tight harsh quiet sounds that Scott knew- he knew- meant Isaac was blindly turned on.

The screensaver on his computer tossed colored light on half Isaac's face, glittering on the wet Allison had left on his cheek and flushed blotchily aroused. Scott caught it all in flashes. Allison shifting up. Isaac nuzzling against the mark her skin had pressed against Scott's thigh. They were pale on pale and his hand looked so dark in comparison, roving over Allison's breast and then touching the corner of Isaac's mouth. He watched his thumb like it wasn't his own slip against the slick soft of Isaac's lower lip, leaking wetly against Allison's back when there was a touch of teeth and the heat of tongue sucked just once. He felt the throb, aching and wanting as he flexed against Allison, straining for something.

Allison hitched up. Someone wrapped fingers- his brain let him know with a flash of need so black and fizzy hot he almost came that they were too soft to be Allison's. Hers were bow calloused and strong. Isaac's fingers were slender and gentle, tugging carefully until the head of Scott's cock was slipping through the mess of slick and heat Isaac had left for him. Had suckled there for him. Had left swollen and sweet. _His _.__

__He had enough presence to fling a hand out, groping blindly through the nightstand for a condom and had to stop, frozen in place when Allison leaned up and caught Isaac by the angle of his jaw and kissed him. He had to just watch. Scott felt the quake of Isaac scrambling a little before he shuddered and relaxed into it, wide mouthed with a flash of tongue. Allison liked the way she tasted on Scott's mouth. It made sense that she'd want to taste herself on Isaac's tongue. She smiled into it and broke it with a breathy laugh, reaching to take the foil packet from Scott's numb fingers. She wet her lips and looked at him where he was staring open mouthed and then back at Isaac._ _

__Isaac, whose hair was wild from Allison's fingers, mouth wrecked and wet looking. Isaac who was breathing hard, stretching the worn cotton of his t-shirt and looking at Scott like he was lost, like he was hurting. Isaac who jerked off quiet and polite in the room down the hall and smiled like sun lancing off water when joy caught him by surprise._ _

__Scott pushed up on a straight arm and caught his mouth. He wanted to be that surprise._ _

__He tasted like warm and Allison. He tasted like cotton warm want and an aching sort of need that startled and licked once just tentatively until Scott bit at his bottom lip and gripped the sheets under his hand around a groan as Allison rolled the condom onto him with a practiced ease._ _

__It should have been awkward. There were too many legs. Too many hands. Too many mouths, but when Allison rolled her hips and Scott's mouth dropped open- inside that tight and hot and perfect with Isaac's tongue in his mouth it wasn't. Somehow, it worked- synergistic._ _

__Allison moved on him and turned her head and stole the kiss from Isaac. Isaac just moved his hands to her breasts and then stared down at where Scott was fucking her. He just watched, hard in his jeans with a wet stain spreading from where he was caught in the fabric, shoes hooked over the edge of the bed. Isaac was tall. he was so very tall and those legs and Scott just shuddered, closing his eyes because it was all too much for a moment. he gripped Allison's hips and rolled with her. He hooked his chin over her shoulder to bite at the flutter of her pulse and lose himself- like always- in this._ _

__He moved. He ached. It coiled tight and aching hot like all he was existed in the small moments between the pounding of his heart and the swollen anticipatory need in his dick. It was something that was instinct, rutting and slick with sweat and hissed words of want and love. He knew the moment Isaac put his mouth against Allison's clit. He knew because his balls slapped against his chin. The flicker of tongue slipping perfect over him as he stretched her, moving and aching with each rolling twist. The headboard thumped. Allison moaned. Scott hissed and shuddered hard. Isaac was licking him. his mouth against his balls, wide and wet and it was all too much, strung out between moments. He could see it, the way his cock was hard and dark, swollen and moving, slip sliding and fucking past the flicker perfect of Isaac's tongue into the pure heat and need of Allison._ _

__He came like a gut shot. He blacked out a little, vision hazing as Allison keened, shaking and throbbing under the touch and press of Isaac's fingers. It was too much, the slip of fingers next to his cock as he fucked up short and rough through the aftershocks._ _

__The sound of the zipper was what brought him out of the fucked out haze, that same soft needy breathing closer and desperate. It was the sound of Allison's voice muffled against Isaac's cheek as she talked him through it. It was the way he caught Isaac's eyes- blown open and afraid of the way he needed. It was the shaking of his shoulders as he stroked himself, hard and rougher than Scott had been imagining. He reached. Scott reached and pushed the sweat damp curls from Isaac's brow and leaned over Allison's shoulder, shushing him gently through a kiss._ _

__Isaac went tight, silent and red as he came, mouth hard and urgent as he pressed their foreheads together. He pulsed on Scott's thigh, hot as blood and panted, whistling little noises as he came down in shocky little trembles._ _

__Scott smiled, helpless and kissed him again, soft like a smaller signature against Isaac's mouth. "It's okay."_ _


End file.
